This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: The goals of this new project (Project 3, led by Igor Slukvin), are to identify genes and epigenetic modifications most critical for reprogramming fibroblasts and blood cells to pluripotent state. This project uses federally approved hES cells and WNRPC Stem Cell Resources.